The Huntress Marushi Bloodstar
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: This was a replacement request for my friend Marushi-Dracul on Devinatart. I wanted it get be finished since she made this request on september 15th. Please R&R but be nice
1. The Beast of the Basin

**The Huntress Marushi Bloodstar: Taming the beast of Sholazar Basin:**

The humid tropical climate of Sholazar Basin is a wonder; no other place in the frozen continent of Northrend is like it. I had to leave my thick furs at Nesingwary camp while I trekked through the thick jungles. I settled with using my bow to push through the vines hanging from the trees than using my hands after mistaking a green snake for a vine.

I heard rumors of a magnificent beast stalking through the tropical jungle and had set out to find him. The rumors in Dalaran were that the beast was a snow leopard with glowing icy hued eyes, nose, and mouth. Another rumor was that it was a green Devilsaur with bright yellow eyes. I had to see myself if the rumors were true and set out for this tropical haven late last evening.

I stopped at a clear lake where a rainbow towered above from the sunlight hitting the water mist of the falls pouring into the lake. It was like the Stranglethorn Vale in the southern end of Eastern Kingdoms. The only things missing were the troll ruins dotting the landscape and the seemingly harmless plant life. Across the lake was a small camp where a male and female human worked on a flying machine. I sat under a palm tree and rummaged through my small pack. I pulled on my quiver before pulling my long auburn hair into a tight tail to cool my neck from the humidity of the geysers steaming nearby.

After readied my hunting gear, I began to inspect the area for signs of this beast. At first I only found small prints of the critters living along the bank. Adjusting my pack and sighing, I entered the swampy section of the tropical jungle following some paw prints squished into the mud of the swamp. The creatures inhabiting the swamp grew quiet at a low growl sounding up ahead. I hid in some thick shrubbery and waited to see if the beast was the owner of the growl. After what seemed an eternity, the beast stalked through the swamp, it was the rumors said, his eyes, nose, and mouth glowed like the eyes of a Death Knight. It looked around the swamp before settling its eyes on my hiding place, his eyes showed intelligence. He resembled the Troll god Har'koa of Zul'Drak.

Gently, I rose from my hiding spot and showed myself to the wondrous beast; it looked at me for a few moments before slowly stalking towards me. The beast stopped a few feet away from me and sniffed the air. He sat and started flicking his tail as he observed me. Taking a few cautious steps forward, I held out my hand for the beast, it sniffed it before taking a few steps backwards before resuming sitting. I continued going near him until he grew calm, I pet the soft white fur on his head before kneeling down at eye level.

The beast watched me with cautious eyes, even though he was calm around me. I continued to brush my fingers through his fur humming a slight tune to tame the beast.

"I hear you are named Loque'nahak, I seen another like you, she is a Troll goddess named Har'koa…" I murmured to the beast.

He almost seemed like he was nodding at me,

"Is she your sibling…?" I asked gently.

Loque'nahak let out a low growl of denial.

"You mate?" I asked again.

Loque'nahak bowed his head before nudging against my hand; he seemed to have calmed down to me,

"I can take you to see her if you like," I whispered.

Loque'nahak seemed to straighten before bowing his head once more; I rose to my feet and trekked back towards the lake with Loque'nahak following close behind.


	2. The Storm Wolf

**The Huntress Marushi Bloodstar: Taming the Storm Wolf:**

I shivered as I exited the inn of the Goblin settlement of K-3. I pulled my thick furs tighter to close out the bone chilling wind. Loque'nahak, the spirit beast I tamed in Sholazar was indifferent to the drastic climate change of the region. I wished to be back in the basin for the warmth, but I had made a promise the Loque that I'd take him to see his mate. We only stopped for a night in K-3 to restock our supplies and rest. We had a long way to go before reaching Zul'Drak, it seemed almost foolish to leave before dawn in the frozen region, but in order to get to Zul'Drak without much interference of the inhabitants; we simply had too.

Overhead lightning crackled around the mountain peaks looming over the frost Vrykul village. After looking to Loque'nahak for a few short moments, I started walking away from the Goblin settlement and out into the frozen wilderness of the Storm Peaks.

I felt like I was being followed. Loque and I walked near the cliff edge that leads to Zul'Drak looking for an easy climb down. I paused at the sound of Loque growling, gazing over my shoulder and sure enough, I saw a small figure in the distance; obscured by the snowy wind, I couldn't make out the true shape of the figure.

Loque crouched into a defensive stance as the figure continued to get closer; as it came closer it took shape of a blue worg, unlike any other worg I've seen in the Grizzly hills and Howling Fjord. Lightning cracked around the fur of the worg. Its claws, teeth, and eyes glowed like Loque'nahak's but weren't as blue. This worg was a Spirit beast, a rare and remarkable creature many adventurers spoke about throughout their journeys in Northrend.

I eased Loque before taking a few steps forward and kneeling in the snow. I removed my fur glove so the wolf could get a good intake of my scent. I repeated what I did in taming Loque before approaching him.

"I heard whispers about you," I murmured softly.

The unique worg appeared to turn his head to the side in question.

"The frost Vrykul call you, Skoll… The Storm Wolf," I added.

Skoll bowed his head, much like Loque did when I acknowledged him in Sholazar. I smiled and reached out to pet Skoll's fur, surprisingly his fur was as soft as Loque's.

"Did you follow me to join my journey?" I asked Skoll.

Skoll bowed his head once more before letting out a hollowed howl. I replaced my fur glove and motioned for Skoll to follow. Today marked my luckiest week, taming two rare beasts of Northrend.


End file.
